A Puppeteer and A Flower Maiden
by Gigicerisier
Summary: SasoriSakura AU fic which is based on a Greek mythology called Hades and Persephone. It'll contain lemon later on


I don't own Naruto sadly. If I own, Sasori will take Sakura forever whether she likes or not and they will have threesome with Hayate or Deidara..

This fic includes sexual materials so it's not suitable for under 15.

I wrote this fic since I was pretty disappointed with the fact we couldn't read any Sasori/Sakura fics even though SasoSaku is the most smex coupling in Naruto. So, this fic was spawned for satisfying my thrist as well as other Sasori/Sakura lovers who loves lemons. So please do not read if you don't like this coupling. As you can see, this is totally AU fiction so, please do not complain that characters are too OOC. After reading some stupid Sasori hetero fic of someone (no, it's not Sasori/Sakura fic sadly and please don't ask me which one it was since I don't want to think about it.), I just felt like submitting this fic even though I knew it wasn't completely finished..

Please bear with me since I didn't do beta-reading and my writing skill becomes pretty rusty after the long break from writing fanfictions..

A Puppeteer and An Angel of Flower

Based on Greek Mythology-Hades and Persophone

Persephone--A daughter of Demeter(The Goddess of Earth) and Zeus. who is abuducted by Hades to be married and becomes the Goddes of Death.

Hades--The God of Underworld. He is too impatient to be wed with Persephone so , abducted her.

bet

Hermes--A messenger between The Lives and Death.

Demeter--The Goddess of Vegetation and Fruitfulnss who possesses myserious powers of growth and even ressurection. When her daughter was a child, her husband agreed to his brother Hades request that Persephone should be his bride and rule the Underworld with him. Hades was impatient and rose from the earth and abducted persephone as she plucked flowers in a field. But in the world of the Dead, she pined and refused to eat any food, while in the wrold of the Living, her mother lost all interests in fertility so that plants languished, animal ceased to multiply and people feared for their future.

Eventually Zeus has to intervene and rule that Hades must give up Persephone if she would not consent to stay with him. As she had by then eaten something in his realm, it was deemed that she had not completely refected Hades, so henceforth Persephone would devide the year equally between her mother and her husband.

Cast

Sakura-Persephone

Sasori- Hades- The god of Underworld who longed Sakura from her early age and abducted her and be wed with her by force.

Deidara- Hermes-The god of messenger who always pops up nowhere and suffer Sasori for just fun.

Jiraiya- Zeus-The eldest brother of Sasori who agreeded to give Sakura to him as his wife when she was small.

Orochimaru-Poseidon who is the elder brother of Sasori and a witness of the marriage between Sasori and Sakura.

Chapter1

Like as usual, Sakura was walking in a forest to pick some flowers for her new medicinal compound. As much as her mother, Tsunade's dismay, she didn't show any interest in romancing boys inspite of being 18 years old. All men in the village fought to win the girl who possessed everything such as beauty, intelligence, charms not mentioning gentleness. yet no one hadn't succeeded to court her as she was a stubborn, high-spirited girl.

While she was taking a rather pleasant walk, little known to her, a shadow had been following her...

" Beautiful, utterly beautiful, you are, my beloved... I'm not be able to wait for you to come unto me any longer...Therefore, I shall take you to my realm now.. "

When Sakura was about to pluck one of beautiful purple flowers, a dark shadow emerged and towered over her.

" Long time no seeing you , my sweet cherryblossom. "

A deep smooth voice called her name with an unknown affection. She instinctively retreated from the shadow, glaring.

" Who the hell are you! "

" Oh, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... Have you already forgot about your man? "

The shadow smirked in amused manner.

" My man! What are you talking about? I haven't got any man to call me in such intimate way. "

" Oh, yes, you do, hence, I have bestowed you since your early age. "

Sakura couldn't say any more as she was too shocked by his revelation...

" Come unto me, my love... "

As the figure moved closer to her, the face was revealed. He had the most beautiful face she had ever seen in her whole life. His hair was bright red like a blaze. He was lazily boring her eyes with his reddish amber eyes. Sakura looked at his fingers which were painted in black. He threw at her a devilish smile which made her backbone chill..

" How can I go with you when I don't know even your name! "

" I'm Sasori, my love.. Your scorpian... You always loved to call me when you were a child. "

He advanced as if he was floating in the air. She just watched his graceful movement even though a fear creeped up her body..

" You see, my love, I am renowned as an impatient man yet I have been waiting until you have becomes 18 years old as I desire you more than anything else. but the time finally has come. You're coming with me to my realm. "

With that, his manicured fingers suddenly grubbed her face and his lips claimed her soft, perfect shaped lips..

" Mmmmmm! "

Her eyes wide-opened in shock, not being able to comprehend what just happend to her...

He dipped his tongue from his icy lips and deepened the kiss by holding her head tightly..

Sakura was unable to respond as she hadn't ever kissed with anyone before. She was the untouchable, the incarnation of Purity until this man came to taint her, bruising her mouth with his lust, passion and obsession.

She desperately pushed his chest to get out of his possessive embrace, yet he was much stronger than her in spite of his angelic appearance.

Due to the insufficient of the air, her body became weak and she was soon collapsed onto his boyish torso.

Sasori looked down the ultimate beauty in his arms, pecked gently on her flawless cheek and went back to his dark realm.

" Where is my daughter, Shizune? She should be at home already. "

Tsunade asked one of her servants.

" I'm sorry, My Highness. but I haven't seen Sakura-sama since this afternoon when she said she would go to a forest to pick some flowers. "

" I have to find her now as the night had come already. She's not supporsed to be outside until this late. "

Tsunade worn her Hokage jacket and went outside to find her beloved daughter. Yet her daughter was nowhere to be seen even though she had looked everywhere until midnight.

It had been three days since her daughter's dissapearace. Tsunade's despair took a toll on her and she had lost all interests in human world even though she was the goddess of Nature as well as Fruitfulness. Plants withered and no animals produced their spawns any more.

So, Shizune decided to ask a help from Jiraiya who is the husband of Tsunade.

" I've got a favor to ask you, Jiraiya-sama. Please help us to find Princess Sakura immediately otherwise all nature will be suffered. "

Jiraiya agreeded to help her as the the earth was now in total chaos.

He used his crystal ball to find where the daugter of Tsunade was, then he finally found out that his brother, Sasori had taken the beautiful maiden.

Sasori put unconcious Sakura gently on the luxury bed in his large bedroom and watched her slender form with unlimited adoration.. He raked her silky rose petal hair with his long manicured fingers and enjoyed the softness. Her slightly opened lips were welcoming. He recollected how her lips were silky and lucious. He smirked, thinking it was indeed worth for waiting as this most beautiful maiden in whole universe would be his, only his. He would taste every bit of her soon enough. The thought was strong enough to make himself hard

" My beautiful little bird, Sakura. You and me will become the one tonight and forever.. "

He licked his lips with great anticipation while watching her perfect shaped bosoms moving up and down.. Every part of her would be his and only his...

but a sudden knock of a door woke him up from his pleasant reverie..

Tck..

He fumed as his peaceful time was interrupted by an unwelcoming knock.

" Who is it? "

He wanted to mame the person whoever had spoilt his pleasure.

" Sasori, Can I talk to you a minuite. Yeah? "

" ...Deidara. What do you want? "

" I've got a message for you, Yeah "

Sasori growled yet opened the door to let the person in .

" Yo, Sasori-danna, what's up? "

A young blond guy entered his room with a wicked smile which was reffered as the god of messenger.

" I'm very busy. So just tell me the reason why you came here immediately "

Deidara quickly glanced at a beautiful creature on the bed of Sasori and said.

" So, this is Sakura you were always talking about, yeah? Hm... you've got very good taste in women I have to admit, yeah. "

" State the reason of your visit or I'll kill you right now. "

Sasori crossed his arms impatiently, glared at the other man.

" Geeze, calm down, man.. I've just brought you a message like I said before. "

Deidara handed him a notecard with a sigh.

Sasori quickly grubbed it from his hand, read it and muttered inaudibly...

I think Jiraiya wants to talk to you sooner or later about the disappearance of his daughter.

" Hn, I've got nothing to discuss as he was the one who agreeded to give her daughter as my wife. "

Deidara looked at him with a smug which was not comfortable to Sasori.

" Anyway, I'll keep in touch with you. Yeah. "

With that, Deidara, the messanger dissapeared in the air.

Sasori looked at the note again and frowned.

Dear Sasori,

I will visit you with Tsunade to discuss about the marriage between you and Sakura within a few days.

Sincerely

Jiraiya

" Hn, it's no use, Jiraiya. Sakura is mine now and always will be... "

Sasori smirked and went back to see his beautiful cherry blossom as he noticed the girl stiffled.

" Mmmm... "

The large beautiful emerald eyes were slowly opened and met his steal reddish eyes.

" Where am I! "

Sakura shot back in her fear and anger as she found her body immobile.

" You're now in my realm, sweetheart.. "

He whispered in her ears while holding her from behind.

His breathe tickled her very sensitive spot hence she jumped.

" G...Get off me! P..pervert! "

" What if I say "no"? "

He gave her a wicked smile while carressing her ears with his cold, slender fingers.

Her body was trembled beneath his touch, which tempted him to do more.

" S, stop it! "

Her voice was shaken as the touch was so hypnotic and irresistible.

She struggled not to moan in front of this unknown creepy man, yet her attempt was futile as his technique was beyond her imagination.

She moaned softly as his cold thin lips touched on her skin like a feather which went up and down.

" Ah... "

" Sakura.. Sakura.. Sakura.. "

Sasori whispered her name in lustful tone. He sucked gently her neck then collarbone.

Her pale face turned into slight pink and beads of sweat tickled down on her flawless skin. He licked them up not wish to leave any out from his mouth. The salty taste had immensely pleased him. He disired her yet had to suppress his lust as he promised with his brother to wait until after her 16th birthday and their wedding. Sasori didn't remember exactly how many times he had wanted to break the promise yet he didn't actually do it as he didn't want to lose one and only his beautiful flower. So, he had waited and waited which made him nearly insane. He was an impatient man after all..

" So, you seem to have managed to bring Sakura here after all. Are you ready for a ceremony Sasori?

An unfamiliar deep voice echoed in the room.

Sasori nodded to the direction where the voice came from. Slowly, a shadow emerged from nowhere.

" Yes, Orochimaru. "

The shadow transformed into a slender efferminate man with long black hair. It was Orochimaru, his elder brother.

Sasori nodded with a smirk while pulling out a small decorative knife from his cloak. He pushed the tip of the knife on the surface of Sakura's ring finger...

Sakura winced in pain. A droplets of her blood tickled down onto her palm

Sasori narrowed his eyes with satisfaction then he did same to his own ring finger. He gently took her soft now blood-stained hand, took one ring from his cloak and put it on her ring finger. It's the platinum ring with dark red stone which Chinese letter Jade was engraved in the middle. then he put same ring as hers on his own ring finger.

As some sense had finally come back, Sakura tried to pull it off from her finger yet it fitted perfectly her finger and it seemed impossible to take it off..

He whispered in her ear with a dark smile

" Your ring won't never be come off as it was specially made by me with a magic spell after all. If you try to pull it off by force, the ring will just absorb all of your chakra, my love. "

He laughed in deep voice.

Orochimaru said with a smirk.

" Congraturations, Sasori. She is now only yours, my dear brother. "

Sasori smirked him back and glanced at the shocked face of his newly wedded wife.

" Now, we are officially a husband and a wife, therefore you are the goddess of Underworld, Sakura. "

Orochimaru watched the couple with grinted eyes.

" Well, I'm going. I presume you will want now some privacy with your precious flower, Sasori.. "

His younger brother nodded as a reply.

" Let me know if you want anything to please your wife, my dear brother. "

" I will, Orochimaru. I totally appreciate your help. "

After Nodding back to him, Orochimaru disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Sasori glanced back at his beloved wife who was totally mortified. He gently caressed her soft cheek

" I'll make love to you tonight until dawn, my sweetheart.. "

He took her ring finger, gently pressed his cold lips, then he wrapped his arms around her small frame from behind in possessive manner while claiming again her trumble lips.

She felt she was totally trapped by this beautiful yet demented so-called husband.

Her beautiful emerald eyes were filled with tears as she realized that she would not be able to go back on her beloved earth again.

To be continued...


End file.
